Joyeux Noel Tsunayoshi !
by Timira
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Noel, et comme tout les ans, Tsuna s'y prépare. Petit OS sans prétention, simple, juste parce que j'avais envie :3


****Bonjour à tous ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié un vrai OS, ça me manquait ! Bon, c'est petit, simple et sans prétention, mais je l'aime bien, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Il n'y a pas vraiment de couple cette fois-çi, mais on peut peut-être voir ça comme un très léger All27. Passez de bonnes vacances, et enjoy !

**Merry Christmas Tsunayoshi !**

Noël. Son sapin, ses décorations, ses cadeaux, ses repas interminables. Cette fête populaire dans le monde entier est l'origine d'une effervescence particulière dès le 1er décembre, et jusque début Janvier. Les magasins qui sortent leur plus belles promotions, les décorations qui illuminent rues et maisons, les enfants qui font leur liste, les parents qui courent pour acheter les cadeaux. Les grand-mères sortent leur plus belle table et leur meilleur recette, les oncle et tante font leur grand retour, les enfants trépignent d'impatience, les pères s'arrangent au boulot pour sortir plus tôt, les mères se font belles

Tsunayoshi aimait Noël. Malgré tout, il gardait d'excellent souvenir de cette fête, même avec son père. Aujourd'hui encore, à 24 ans, il continuait de fêter Noël, alors qu'il était à la tête des Vongola. Et oui, les mafieux aussi aiment Noël. Enfin, surtout les siens.

Mais, si cette fête remplissait le coeur du jeune Tsuna de joie, il ressentait aussi une certaine angoisse. Car qui dit Noël, dit Famille joyeuse, et dit aussi emmerdes et catastrophe. Ses Gardiens étaient peut-être les meilleurs mafieux, ils restaient de grands enfants ingérables.

Cette année, et comme chaque année, après moult débat "musclé" avec Reborn, Tsuna avait donné congé à tout les domestiques du manoir pour les fêtes. Le jeune parrain partait du principe que Noël devait être passé avec sa famille et ses amis, ils ne se sentait donc pas le courage de retenir les domestiques. Mais, par conséquent, il n'y avait que lui et ses gardiens et amis pour tout préparer pour le soir-même.

Tsuna se dépêcha donc de remplir sa paperasse quotidienne pour aller faire un tour dans le manoir, et vérifier que personne n'était encore mort. Dans un des couloirs, le jeune Boss croisa son gardien de la Pluie, encombré de plusieurs cartons de décorations. Bienveillant, le châtain attrapa un carton et aida son ami à les porter jusque dans la Grande Salle, qui était réquisitionner pour le diner du soir.

Dans la dite salle, il put voir son Gardien du Soleil en équilibre sur une échelle, installant des décorations aux murs, tandis que son Gardien de la Tempête lui donnait des ordres. I-Pin et Lambo, eux, s'appliquaient à faire du pâle sapin vert une véritable oeuvre d'art de boules et de guirlandes. Tsuna les salua tous, et une fois que la table fut mise, il aida Chrome a mettre les couverts et à réfléchir au placement des invités. Ils firent bien attention à éloigner le plus possible Mukuro et Hibari, à laisser Yamamoto et Gokudera côte à côte, Lambo près de Nana, pour qu'elle le surveille, et Reborn à coté de Tsuna, par habitude. Cette année, il fallait aussi prévoir une place pour Iemitsu, Basil, Fûta et Dino, qui squattaient. Vint ensuite la délicate tâche d'accrocher les guirlandes sur l'immense lustre, moment mémorable où Tsuna fit un peu de balançoire au bout du dit lustre, le temps que Yamamoto et Ryohei remettent en place l'échelle qui avait décidé de faire une sieste par terre.

Une fois cela terminer, le Vongola laissa ses amis terminer les décorations, et se rendit en cuisine. Kyoko, Haru et Nana s'y affairaient, préparant un véritable festin. À peine eut-il mit un pied dans la cuisine, qu'il se fit chasser par Haru, à grand coups de "La composition du repas doit rester secrète, hahi !". Le sourire de Kyoko acheva de convaincre le Boss de jouer le jeu.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et Tsuna faillit être en retard au diner. Un vieux compte à régler avec une certaine cravate. Le diner, quand à lui, fut aussi agr… enfin, ce fut comme d'habitude. Mukuro et Hibari passèrent leur temps à se fusiller du regard, Yamamoto et Gokudera à se disputer, Dino mit de la nourriture partout, Lambo fit des caprices sous les remontrances de I-Pin, Ryohei cassa les oreilles de tout le monde, Reborn fit quelques crasses à Tsuna, tout ça sous le regard bienveillant et maternel de Nan

Enfin, vint le moment fatidique, tant redouté par Tsuna: l'ouverture des cadeaux. N'importe qui serait heureuse de recevoir des présents de ses amis, mais Tsuna n'était pas n'importe qui, et ses amis non plus. Et, depuis qu'il était devenu officiellement Boss des Vongola, l'ouverture des cadeaux de Tsuna était sujet de polémique. Chaque année, le pauvre châtain en voyait de toute les couleurs. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension qu'il déballa son premier paquet, sous les regards attentifs de toute la tablée.

Comme d'habitude, il reçut des cadeaux assez mignon de la part des filles, notamment une jolie écharpe de la part de Kyoko et une boite de ses chocolats préférés de la part de Chrome. Les cadeaux sportifs de Ryohei et Yamamoto furent eux aussi au rendez-vous. Le jeune parrain remercia chaleureusement Fûta pour son classement des meilleurs centre de relaxation du pays, et I-Pin pour son assortiments de délicieux gyozas. Il fut cependant un peu plus crispé en découvrant le paquet de bonbons (déjà bien entamé) de la part de Lambo, et le poème (qu'il refusa de lire en public) de la part de Gokudera. Les cadeaux les plus pragmatiques vinrent de Basil et de Hibari, qui lui offrirent respectivement un nouveau téléphone portable et un stylo plume élégant. Après avoir déballé les autres cadeaux (parmi lesquels on peut citer une promesse de mort de la part de la Varia, et un bon pour un entrainement de la mort de la part de Reborn), Tsuna ouvrit le cadeau qui faisait toujours polémique: celui de Mukuro. Il déglutit, et déballa le paquet, regarda à l'intérieur… Puis le referma aussitôt, rouge de gène.

Evidemment, tout le monde voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et malgré sa forte résistance, il ne put empêcher que Gokudera aperçoive le très gênant costume de chaton sexy qui se trouvait dans la boite. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, tout partit en cacahuète, et ses gardiens commencèrent à se taper dessus.

Tsuna soupira, et les laissa faire, il commenceait à avoir l'habitude. Et puis, au fond, si ses gardiens se battaient comme tout les ans, c'est que tout allait bien, et rien ne faisait plus plaisir au 10ème que de voir sa Famille en bonne santé…

_Merry Christmas Tsunayoshi ~_


End file.
